


Maybe, The 1990's Weren't That Bad.

by heartbobohu



Category: EXO, Red Velvet - Fandom, loona - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ANGST TO THE MAX BITCHESSSSS, Abusive Relationships, Bad Writing, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Humor, LOTS of porN LMAOOO, M/M, Multi, POLY RELATIONSHIPS YES, PWP, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, also follow me on twitter im @cosmiczyx, crack? yes, i'm completely unsure on who might date who so the relationships will stay empty, idk???, please read this fellas, wow i cant write for SHIT JFGFDUH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbobohu/pseuds/heartbobohu
Summary: "You promised to protect me, and you lied. Funny how trusting someone just ends with a heart being broken."Bae SooJoo, a teenager living in the rich suburbs of Gangnam, is faced with multiple challenges including, love, peer pressure, highschool, drug use, and many others. Will her friends help her? Or will they leave her to figure it out alone. Fuck, wait. Too dark. Basically she does things a teen would normally do in her coming of age years. Okay, they wouldn't commit murder but you get exactly what I mean.





	Maybe, The 1990's Weren't That Bad.

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO READERS !!! this is my first time creating a fan fiction so please beware some of my bad grammar, mistakes, etc etc ;; and if you happen to stumble upon this, thank you for reading <3

It was the same thing over and over again. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat, then head out to school. There was never a curve in this, ever. Well, at least that's what Soojoo thought. The same, walk to the bus stop, get on and go to school, really didn't make much sense to her. Why did people judge her? She was just as average as everyone else. Soojoo paused, in the middle of her thoughts, wondering what seemed so off about today. She didn't want her thoughts to bother her that much, so she just shrugged it off. "Hey! Soo!" Exclaimed a voice, with a rather high pitched tone. "Hello, Jungeun." Soojoo nonchalantly replied, her thoughts still bothering her. "Are you still going to Seokjin's for the party?" Jungeun questioned, taking a bite out of her doughnut. "I don't think I should go. Besides, it's only wednesday." Soo replied once again, a bit of worry straining her voice. "I heard Irene was gonna be there so I don't think I should be around her anyway." She continued, looking down at the ground. "Please? It's not like we're gonna leave you to deal with the party by yourself.." Jungeun begged, tugging on the other girl's arm. Soojoo thought to herself; wondering what she was getting dragged into, and she most definitely knew that it wouldn't be safe for her, nor her sanity. "I'll go, but I won't stay for long." 

Fast forward a few hours into school, she definitely feels out of place. Why are so many people looking at me this way? She thought, sinking lower into her seat. Something light hits the back of her head, which happens to be a note from the boy who sits two seats behind her in French, Minseok. Soojoo opens the note that reads: 'cant wait to see you tonight. xx.' She's utterly confused-, wait. No she isn't- It's the party. Which she really wishes she hadn't agreed to go to, at all. The bell rings for lunch, and everyone's dismissed. But she doesn't leave yet. Instead she's greeted with a very uneasy feeling as Minseok's hand creeps up her skirt. "Bad idea dressing up like this." He whispers, and she jerks away. "How about you don't touch me like that again, you stupid fuck." 

"I can't believe I agreed to go to this stupid party." She speaks, irritation radiating off of her as she sat down. "You do know you could've said no, right?" Junmyeon questions, taking a book from out of Haseul's bag. "Well, I did say no, but Jungeun wanted me to go. Plus Jin's throwing the party so I might as well.." She answers, stabbing her fork into a plate of salad. "Look at the bright side chick, I was gonna be there anyway. You and me would've took over." Jimin chuckled, sliding an arm over her shoulder. "As if I'd want to be seen with you. What an actual joke." Soojoo rolled her eyes, sliding away from him. "Fair point chick. Anyway we all know you really dig playboy over there." Jimin smirked, referencing Seokjin. "Or would you want mister babyface over there?" Jimin jokes continuously, patting Minseok on the shoulder. "Watch it, shorty." Minseok speaks, through his teeth. "I'm taller than you, prick!" Jimin yells. "Oh, we all know what I was referring to." Minseok smirks. "Anyway! Where's Haseul?" Jungeun questions, sitting back down at the full table. "I thought she went to the restroom. Her bag's right here." Junmyeon answers, putting the book back inside of the pink, zebra print backpack. "I'll go check on her. Jungeun please go look for Heejin or something." Soojoo speaks, a hint of worry straining her voice.

Soojoo walks, slowly into the restroom, hearing the faint noise of a girl throwing up. "Haseul? Is that you? Are- are you okay?" She asks, knocking on each of the bathroom stalls, until she finds Haseul. "Seul? Are you okay? Are you sick, do you need a doctor?' Soojoo rambles on, helping the girl who was recently crouched over the toilet, stand up. "I'm- i'm okay, soo. No need to worry about me okay?" Haseul attempts to smile, stumbling over to the sink and turning it on. "No Haseul, you aren't okay. Tell me what's wrong." Soojoo replies, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Please- please trust me. I'm fine. Let's go back to the table, okay?" Haseul speaks once again, resting her head against the taller girl's shoulder. "Please don't tell the others about this." She whispers. "If it means that you'd be okay, then I promise I won't tell a single soul about this." Soojoo replies softly, patting the shorter female's hair. "Thank you,," She whispered, fear lining the tone of her voice. "Anything for you."


End file.
